Reliable patient metrics are an important tool medical personnel employ to evaluate the mobility and overall activity of patients such as at-risk elderly individuals and individuals with psychiatric illnesses. For example, patient metrics may be used to measure how mobile a patient is after a medical procedure or to provide medical personnel with details of a patient's daily/weekly regimen. Patient metrics are generally acquired by medical personnel through the use of self-generated or caregiver-generated status reports. However, such status reports may at times not be an accurate or a current representation of the patient's mobility or overall activity.